


Closest Thing We Got

by Spammy_Wits



Series: Wrong Genre Savvy [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fu being irresponsible, Guardian!Marinette AU, Humor, Marinette - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/Spammy_Wits
Summary: "Marinette?..." The silence broke or more accurately, deflated with the annoying sound. "Where's Master-I mean... Have you seen mr. Chang? I need him to check my chakras... Yeah, that's why I came, no other reason!""Hahahahahhhh..." She laughed, not because of the reference, he suspected. Her cadence was that of nervousness instead of amusement. "Hello Chat Noir, funny story... I might or might not be the guardian now."





	Closest Thing We Got

The door was closed, until it wasn't. And as much as noticing such a thing was pointless, noticing the girl on the other side was a very different matter. There she stood, in the middle of an almost empty room, still as a statue amidst the darkness or as much darkness as the city of light could manage on a bad day. A slender figure contemplated the situation from the outside, not managing to make a lot of sense out of it and neither to make himself move forward.

  
  
"Marinette?..." The silence broke or more accurately, deflated with the annoying sound. "Where's Master-I mean... Have you seen Mr. Chang? I need him to check my chakras... Yeah, that's why I came, no other reason!" 

  
"Hahahahahhhh..." She laughed, not because of the reference, he suspected. Her cadence was that of nervousness instead of amusement. "Hello Chat Noir, funny story... I might or might not be the guardian now."  
A second and a startled gesture followed her words.

  
"What?!" He said, dumbly staring at her, jaw unhinged. As she recovered some semblance of calm he stalked inside.  
  


She grabbed her elbow like she expected to be berated for her words. Her eyes focused on everything but him.

  
"I mean... Sure you and I don't know each other that well but you see...He-he's been my centaur-mentor! for a while and he just called me here and then he gave me the keys and I think he might have ran away to elope with Marianne?" Her hands flew wildly in a pace he supposed would match her racing thought, just barely avoiding harming herself in the flurry of motion. "Sorry I-can't- This is too sudden and I-I-I'm gonna need a moment if you need something but-you kno-can you give me a second to panic alone? O-o-o-okay, thanks!"

  
Before the explanation had time to settle, a hand pushed him outside and he could hear the sound of a door being slammed in the distance, which was weird since he was pretty sure it was milimeters from hitting him in the face.

  
"Don't... mind me? I'll just wait here I guess..."

  
***

The next second, the same door opened and disembodied hands struggled to pull him inside.  
  


"Oh, no! No one must know you're here come in before someone sees you! " A voice said from inside.  
  


He only began registering his surroundings again once the lights were on and he heard the second slam behind him, it didn't take much longer for his cognitive skills to come back as well.  
  


"Quick question, are you done with uhhh that? or do I wait a little longer?" A smile was slowly retrieving its rightful place on his face. She looked at him, head tilted in confusion until she seemed to understand what he was refering to.  
  


"Oh yeah the freaking out about the guardian and the freaking out about blowing your cover canceled each other out" She said, as if it made perfect sense.

  
"I didn't know that was something that can happen... So... Furst day on the job? Please, tell me more" 

  
"Not funny... I don't even know how I'll juggle everything with this on top... I'm so dead if my grades slip because of this"

  
"Well... I could lend you a paw if you'd like, I'm really looking forward to talking with someone who is not over 100 years old about everything!"

  
"Oh, you're so helpfu-Waaait, everything? You don't mean everything... Do you?" Alarm was clear in her voice, and she looked at him with wide eyes expecting confirmation. He started grinning like a maniac as he moved backwards until the room became a catwalk in his mind.

  
"I know what I said... You're gonna love this, Plagg claws i- "

  
"-Wait! NONONONONONO! You can't! Secret identities stay secret!" She threw herself in his direction and stopped shy of tackling him.

  
"But..." He raised his index finger in exclamation before pointing it at her. "You're the guardian? I don't understand?" 

  
She stared deep in thought before taking a big breath in and answering his question. "What if Hawkmoth catches me? I'm not exactly good at lying and he'll figure out a way to find out who you are!" She finished fists blocking half of her face from view.

  
"That's no biggie, if you get caught we already lost, I'll give up my miraculous the second you're in danger..." A second passed by. "Unless Ladybug can figure something out of course..." Then he hit his own palm when he remembered something important. "Speaking of Ladybug you want to tell her ASSAP, she hates surprises like this. Back on topic, can you imagine the possibilities? We could hang out all the time, study together, get take out and have pajama parties-"Chat" -and ohhh, I could buy us a big place and we can fill it with battle mementos and-"Chat" -computers like the owlcave and-  
  


"-Chat Noir! "

  
"..."  
  


"Don't get carried away... I don't know what you think being the guardian means but I'm supposed to decipher ancient scrolls and spellbooks, find worthy candidates and search for Hawkmoth. It's a serious responsibility!" 

  
"But we're friends! And now we have something in common and we can do stuff together... Are we no longer friends now that you're the guardian? Or you just don't like spending time with me?" He pouts.

  
"No Chat come on! You know we're friends... We can spend time together at my house just...We're just not supposed to have fun while on duty, yeah? We don't want anyone connecting the dots between you and me and following you to the miracle box, I'm sure you understand. "

  
He stayed quiet for a moment, and someone who knows no better would have made the assumption he was in deep contemplation.  
  


"That seems reasonable enough... I do have some questions before I drop it, though, and I want honest answers."  
  


"Uhhh... Sure? As long as it's not something confidential."  
  


"Do you know who the others are?"  
  


"Yeah, but not because I'm the guardian. I just started today as I told you."  
  


"Even ladybug?"  
  


She swallows with difficulty, but decides that her answer may help to hide her identity some more.  
  


"Do you meet them while they're not transformed?"  
  


"Yes, again, none of that happened because I'm the guardian... It's a bit more complicated than that"  
  


"So... Hypothetically speaking, if you get caught the whole team is done for?"  
  


"Hypothetically, yes..."  
  


"Then it would be logical to think that you need protection, as much as you can possibly get?"  
  


"I mean, I could use a miraculous myself if I need to but yeah, pretty much"  
  


"Then nothing's stopping me from casually greeting you as a civilian and say waddup mastahh Dupain-Cheng thus revealing myself to you so no one can follow me here as Chat because I'll be myself when I come by to protect you with my life every spare moment I have?"  
  


"I was given strict instructions not to find out your identity and I'll never forgive you if you do that, in fact... Now that you told me that, I'll just grab my stuff and the box and lock myself in my room until you give up. You don't want to see me angry, Chat Noir, you really don't. If that's all, I want you out of here now." 

  
"Uh... Actually, I came here because I ran out of the magical cheese, the underwater one... As you can sea" Said cheese is thrown at him as he's pushed out and swiftly left on the streets again. "Don't be salty, that was pruney! Sorry for being shellfish, though!" A frustrated groan can be heard inside. "No need to get crabby over it!"  
  


***

The next day, Marinette did her best to arrive to school unnoticed, meaning she was being very much the center of attention the whole way since it looked like both of her shoes took a dive in a gross bubblegum patch. Once she finally got inside, she let out a relieved sigh at not being seen before then... But someone was waiting for her at the locker room, inside a locker to be exact.  
  


"Oh great master Dupain-Cheng, I hope you can furgive me! I apawlogize! Please, show some mewrcy!" Adrien Agreste stood beside her, with a wide grin and holding out his bag in case he needed to use it as a shield... A silent second passed by, then two, and between the elation and the rage fighting to take over her mind, rage won.

  
"Y-y-you... How dare you!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, I'm still working in my others fics I'm just terribly slow at it right now because I have to dictate to write (weak tendons) and my speech to text software is worse than the one I used when I started on AO3 :c... I'll try to update them as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I did writing it


End file.
